


Enfrentémoslo con una sonrisa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, Established Relationship, Help, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No puedo, ¡Kota! No puedo hacerlo, es inútil que siga probando. No soy bueno a bailar, nunca lo he sido y nunca voy a serlo. No recuerdo los pasos, y cuando los recuerdo si no sé cómo realizarlos bien me confundo, y acabo no haciendo nada bien. Eso es todo, yo... ¡me rindo!”





	Enfrentémoslo con una sonrisa

**Enfrentémoslo con una sonrisa **

Yuya lo intentaba.

Derecha, izquierda, parado. Un paso detrás de Hikaru, y luego de vuelta a izquierda.

Se paró, mirando su imagen en el espejo.

Estaba inútil, no podía hacerlo.

Esa mañana había llegado a la sala de ensayo más que una hora y media antes de cuanto debía, en la vana esperanza de poder memorizar la coreografía de la nueva canción, de hacer mejor que durante los ensayos precedentes, de poder llegar al nivel de los otros sin quedarse atrás, como siempre.

No sabía porque fuera tan difícil por él; solo sabía que, en el tiempo, había empezado a temer cada vez cuando les decían que iba a estar un nuevo sencillo, una nueva canción, una nueva coreografía de aprender.

Nuevos pasos de recordar, cuando apenas podía tener en mente los de las coreografías más viejas.

Suspiró, tomando la goma de su muñeca y recogiéndose el pelo, para evitar que les fuera enfrente a los ojos.

Empezó otra vez.

Casi había llegado a mitad cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, y se apresuró a controlar la hora.

Faltaba al menos media hora antes del horario establecido, pues se giró a mirar a Yabu con aire confundido.

“¡Ko-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?” le preguntó, enrojándose, y viendo en la cara del mayor una expresión muy similar a la suya.

“Hola, Yuuyan.” le dijo, acercándose y dándole un rápido beso en los labios. “Cuando me he despertado y no te he encontrado en la cama me he preocupado. Luego he visto tu mensaje donde decías de estar aquí, y dado que estaba listo para salir he pensado de alcanzarte.” explicó a su novio, luego fue a posar sus cosas en una esquina de la sala, quitándose la chaqueta y quedándose en traje. “Tú, más bien, ¿Por qué has venido aquí tan temprano? Ayer me has dicho que estabas cansado, estaba ya listo a tener que echarte de la cama.” le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Yuya la devolvió apenas, antes de responder.

“Quería... quería ensayar los pasos otra vez. No me siento demasiado confiado.” minimizó, mordiéndose un labio y tratando de no mostrar cuanto fuera efectivamente cansado, apático, resignado.

Fue inútil; Yabu lo conocía desde hace demasiado tiempo para ser engañado por una farsa tan poco convincente.

Fue cerca de él, poniéndole las manos en las caderas y presionando la frente contra la suya.

“¿Qué pasa, Yuuyan?” preguntó, en el tono delicado que usaba siempre durante las ocasiones cuando el menor se sentía un poco decaído, algo que pasaba a menudo.

Y en ese punto, Takaki dejó de fingir que todo estuviera bien.

Eludió el agarre del mayor, sentándose al suelo y pasándose las manos entre el pelo, exasperado.

“No puedo, ¡Kota! No puedo hacerlo, es inútil que siga probando. No soy bueno a bailar, nunca lo he sido y nunca voy a serlo. No recuerdo los pasos, y cuando los recuerdo si no sé cómo realizarlos bien me confundo, y acabo no haciendo nada bien. Eso es todo, yo... ¡me rindo!” dijo, en voz demasiado alta, sintiendo toda la tensión acumulada finalmente descargar.

Tenía gana de llorar por el nerviosismo, pero se contuvo.

Probablemente lo habría hecho si Yabu no hubiera sido allí con él, pero no quería hacerlo preocupar por algo así.

No estaba una tragedia.

Solo no podía hacerlo, y aun lo frustrara, no quería convertir eso en algo; probablemente, habría seguido incubando ese sentido de inutilidad dentro de sí, si el mayor no le hubiera dicho nada.

Kota se arrodilló enfrente a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y bajando los ojos, así que pusiera mirarlo.

“Yuuyan... ¿sabes porque no tienes éxito de hacerlo?” empezó a decir, sin esperar que el menor le respondiera. “Porque te deprimes demasiado, y estás disuadido desde el principio. Si piensas de no saber hacer algo, nunca lo sabrás hacer.” afirmó, luego se puso en pie, dándole una mano. “¿Quieres ensayar conmigo?” le preguntó, dulcemente.

Takaki lo miró, dudoso, pero le tomó la mano y se puso en pie a su lado, asintiendo.

Se fueron al centro de la sala, y empezaron a bailar.

Yabu seguía sus movimientos, diciéndole cuando se equivocaba, cumplimentándose con él cuando recordaba una serie difícil de pasos, o tenía éxito de mantener el ritmo.

Yuya se sentía tenso bajo la mirada del mayor, pero trató de concentrarse en sus movimientos, la lengua entre los dientes y el ceño fruncido.

Al final oyó Kota reír bajo y se giró hacia él, enrojándose.

“¿Por qué ríes?” preguntó, vagamente ofendido.

Su novio se dirigió hacia él, abrazándolo a la altura de las caderas y apoyándole el mentón en el hombro, mientras miraba a su imagen refleja en el espejo enfrente a ellos.

“Yuuyan... ¿puedes tratar de sonreír?” le pidió, sin desviar la mirada.

Takaki frunció el ceño, confundido.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó, mirando a su vez el mayor en la superficie del espejo.

“Porque todo es más simple cuando lo haces sonriendo.” fue la explicación, dada como si fuera algo natural, simple.

El menor levantó una ceja, entretenido.

“¿Es por eso que lo haces continuamente?” se burló un poco de él, pero Kota no se enfadó.

“Claro. Un día sin una sonrisa es un día perdido, recuerda. Y se encomienzas a sonreír, al final vas a sentirte mejor y estoy seguro que harás bien aún algo que ahora parece imposible.” explicó, en tono tan solemne que hizo reír a Yuya.

“Tienes razón, ¿sabes? Me siento mejor.” le dijo, un poco siguiendo burlándose de él y un poco convencido de lo que acababa de decir.

Volvió bailando, tratando de seguir el consejo de su novio.

No sabía si fuera su imaginación o no, pero de verdad le parecía que los pasos le vinieran mejor cuando sonreía, cuando sonreía con determinación.

O quizás estaba la presencia de Kota que lo hacía sentir mejor, pero no cambiaba nada.

Con él a su lado, sonreír era lo más natural del mundo.


End file.
